1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier system with a consumer-assembled frame and more particularly pertains to coupling and uncoupling a rigid frame with respect to the fabric portion of infant carrier for increased convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the safety and convenience of child care products through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant carrier system with a consumer-assembled frame as disclosed herein.
In this respect, the infant carrier system with a consumer-assembled frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling a rigid frame with respect to the fabric portion of infant carrier for increased convenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved infant carrier system with a consumer-assembled frame which can be used for coupling and uncoupling a rigid frame with respect to the fabric portion of an infant carrier for increased convenience. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.